


touch

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: Tommen's mother has strict rules about interacting with others. Loony Lovegood doesn't care.





	touch

Tommen’s lower lip trembled. Everyone knew the stories about Loony Lovegood, the kooky Ravenclaw whose father liked to spread lies. He usually kept his distance from her, but Ginny Weasley was a frightful force, and so now they were paired together.

“Hullo, Tommen,” Luna said, her voice high and airy. She put her books down on the table and he pulled his arm back. She looked at him with big eyes. His heart sat in his throat, and he looked longingly around the room, hoping for someone to swoop in and save him, but nobody came. “Have you practiced the spell?”

“I’m no good at it,” Tommen said, chewing the inside of his cheek. “My wand doesn’t like me.”   
“Wands can be tricky,” she agreed. “The nargles can mess with them too. Have you checked your wand for nargles?” He shook his head, pressing his thumb against the wood. “I can do it, if you like.”

“Mother says you should never let anyone else touch your wand,” Tommen said, his voice high and squeaky. Luna blinked at him, and he felt as if he was drowning. 

“My mother’s dead.”   
“Oh.”

“It was a long time ago.” She touched his hand.


End file.
